


Fun in the Snow

by phoebemaybe



Series: Jon & Dany in Winterfell [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon is one talented fella, Romance, Shameless Smut, and a sweetheart too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebemaybe/pseuds/phoebemaybe
Summary: Jon brings Dany on an outing. He teaches her how to enjoy the snowy weather. They spend a day out having fun in the snow and when nightfalls, a certain talented wolf helps her get warm ;)





	Fun in the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first work of the year and I'm starting with a Smut fic haha! 
> 
> I've been working on this for a while now actually... I was hoping to post this before Christmas but it just didn't want to get written lol. But now that it's finally done, you guys can read it! XD 
> 
> This fic comes after No Longer Alone. Do read that first if you can because i referenced some bits from there in here. Enjoy~~~

Snowflakes fleeted down to join the collection on the ground as Dany stood by the gates waiting for Jon. The grounds of Winterfell were blanketed in white, fluffy snow after the storm that blustered through the night before. His words telling her to meet him by the castle gates once they were done with their duties came in quiet mutterings as they lay bundled up under the furs of her bed, watching the flurrying white snow fall down from above outside the window with the sun in the background creeping up upon the land. He told her that he wanted to bring her to a place only he knew about. Probably a guise to spend some time alone amongst the mess that was their lives. The time they got alone was finite these days. This tender intimacy was new territory to be explored and any chance they got together was precious. They didn’t know how long they could keep their romance under wraps, maybe everyone around them already had an inkling about what their rulers were up to, sneaking into each other’s chambers every night. But no one seemed to be aware; at least they didn’t seem to be. Dany dared to think they were all right for the moment. So there she was, waiting for him, feeling a little giddy, like a young lady waiting on her beau. Not that she was a lady she was a queen. Jon however, was most definitely beau material. Their nightly romantic dalliances were venturing outside the confines of their chambers. Would this be akin to the days on her ship, under the sun with the eyes of their friends on them, where they couldn’t be as free in their displays of affection?

Sticking a gloved hand into the snowy ground, she watched her fingers sink into the white substance. It was soft and cold, a very stark difference from the hot, dry, grainy sand of the deserts in the south or even the firm sand on the beach skirting her birthplace, Dragonstone.

The sound of feet plowing through the snow behind her made her turn. A smile graced her face when she saw who it was. His pace slowed as he approached her, coming to sit by her feet with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth.

“Hello there!” Dany cooed, squishing his furry face between her hands. Twisting her hand under his chin she gave him a scratch, receiving several ticklish, slobbery licks to her palm and nuzzles from his very cold snout. He was such a charming creature, a big puppy really. Very much like for his master, a fondness had taken root in her heart for this dire wolf. Animals were far less complicated than humans, being around them provided a degree of comfort and ease. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” A huffing Jon jogged over to them, looking a bit perturbed, seeming to have ran all the way over from wherever he was to her.  

“It’s alright. I haven’t been waiting long. Besides, I had some very good company.” Giving Ghost a scratch between the ears, Dany allowed her eyes to wander over Jon’s roguish features appreciatively. He really was a gorgeous specimen of a man. He wasn’t the biggest, not a buff, hunky man in the slightest but he wasn’t as little as she originally thought. He was just right for her.

Noticing a clump of snow on Jon’s cape, Dany brushed it off with her fingers. “What’s got you so flustered, Jon?”

“Well, you see....” Jon scratched at his cheek. “I just spoke with Arya...” 

“Is something the matter?” Dany asked, a worried furrow forming between her brows.

Jon took a deep breath before blurting out: “She knows about us.” 

So much for no one catching on about them. “How?” Dany asked, crossing her arms over her chest, suddenly overcome with a sense of trepidation. Her heart thumped hard against her ribcage. Someone knew.

He scrubbed a hand over his face exasperatedly. “She saw me leaving your chambers this morning.” 

 

* * *

 

Resisting the urge to usher his men out of the room like sheep, he kept up his cordial smile and bid them farewell, answering any remaining questions that they had about the battle plans. He had a date with his queen to get to for god’s sake. These men could not be moving any slower, Jon thought. His stomach was fluttering in anticipation as he waited impatiently for his banner men to leave. After the last of them were out of the room, Jon hurriedly shut the doors of the great hall behind him.

“You know, you’re not as sneaky as you think you are.” A sudden voice spoke, startling him out of his skin. Spinning around, he spotted the owner of the voice. It was his baby sister. 

“You scared the crap out of me, Arya!” Jon chastised. 

“What were you doing in the queen’s chambers, Jon?” Moving to lean against the opposite wall, a hand on the hilt of her trusty Needle, Arya asked with a tilt of her head. “I saw you this morning.”

His heart dropped. Jon could feel a flush rising furiously up the entirety of his chest, his neck, and his cheeks, up to the tips of his ears. Snapping out of his shocked state with a shake of his head, clearing his throat, he answered with a huff: “I don’t know what you mean.” 

“You’re a terrible liar! I know you too well.” Looking pointedly at him, Arya stated as a matter of fact: ”There’s clearly something going on between the two of you!” 

The cat was out of the bag. Eventually, the truth would be revealed, he just didn’t expect it to come so soon. Arya’s eyes scrutinized him expectantly. There was nowhere to run now, no use hiding from his clever sister, she had an uncanny ability to see right though him. With a sigh, closing the distance between them, he implored to his sister: “Please don’t tell anyone else. I’ll be honest with you, what we have is still so new and if the banner men found out...”

“They wouldn’t like it.” Arya supplied. “Their leader with Stark blood in his veins, sleeping with a Targaryen no less.” 

Having a Targaryen in their midst had already caused a stir. If the nature of this relationship came out, chaos would break lose.  

Jon nodded. “Promise me you’ll keep this quiet for now.”

The hatred for Targaryens was profound in the North. In fact, as a Stark, she should hate the queen even more. However, she found that she did not. The queen was an intriguing character, so much more than anyone had expected her to be. Arya was glad that she turned out to be the complete opposite to what the mad king was. Daenerys was impartial, fierce, clever, kind and not at all mad. A daughter shouldn’t be blamed for the sins of her father. Children don’t all turn out to be like their parents, that sentiment was true. People were more than that, more than what their family and titles deemed them to be. 

After considering his situation for a few moments, Arya gave him her nod in promise. They were both responsible adults and capable rulers to begin with. As long as it didn’t affect the welfare of the people, she didn’t see the harm in them being together. They knew what to do. Their people came first. Mimicking the action of sewing her lips shut, she said: “My lips are sealed. Next time, do be more careful of how you go about with your trysts.”

“Thank you. And I will.” Jon smirked sheepishly. 

“So...., the two of you are serious about each other huh?” Arya wiggled her eyebrows at her brother. Lately, she could see a lightness in him, one she had never witnessed before. Being with the queen brought out a new side to her brother. The last few weeks, watching the two of them interact was a fascinating sight. Watching them try to be discreet about the tension swimming between them was almost comical. Her usually broody, stern big brother actually cracked a smile, a real genuine smile! And there goes one now, tugging at his lips, Arya noted.

“I’d like to think so.” Jon mumbled, running a hand through his hair, looking demure. “She’s special. She’s unlike anyone I’ve ever met.” 

Seeing that dopey, smitten grin on Jon’s face, Arya couldn’t help but feel happy for him. Her dear brother deserved this. If Daenerys Targaryen was someone who could make him smile, she didn’t mind. Daenerys could be good for Jon. Someone to butt heads with, to challenge him would do him good. Furthermore, they both wanted to save the world, one innocent life at a time after all. Someone who had the same objective in mind as him meant an ally in this fight.

“Oh my dear brother, you sure have fallen hard for her, haven’t you?” Arya ribbed, nudging him in the side with her elbow.  

“Shut up.” 

 

* * *

 

“Arya intercepted me as I was leaving the council room and told me she knew.” Jon confessed. “You already know I’m shit at lying. So, I told her about us.”  

“There’s no denying that.” Dany laughed. Lord Snow was an honest man. He really couldn’t lie.

“I’m sorry, Dany. I know that we both wanted to keep this between us for now.” Placing a palm against the small of her back to guide her, Jon started walking.

The heat of his palm radiated through her thick winter cloak. His touch was a soothing balm for her. It chased away her sorrow, her worries, even just for a little while. Knowing that he was there and that he supported her was something she didn’t know she needed. The day he took her hand in his she realized, to her utter astonishment and horror that she could grow dependent on Jon, to his steady presence, to him. That day on her ship, when she slipped her hand into his, it wasn’t the only thing she gave him. She had given him her heart. She should feel more wary of this, but now that she had lowered her defences for him, there was no going back. Not to mention, she didn’t feel afraid of this anymore. She wanted it. 

“Don’t apologize. What’s done is done.“ Dany stated clasping her hands together in front of her. “Lady Arya does seem like a trustworthy person. I believe she would be tight lipped.”

“She is. I’d trust her with my life and I’m not just saying that because she’s my sister. Arya is loyal to a fault, especially to her family. She wouldn’t tell a soul.” Jon assured Dany as they trekked along the path, leading away from the castle grounds and deep into the woods. Ghost trotted by their side through the snow dusted foliage, occasionally sniffing at the snow that slid off the tree branches with a muted thump.

A gust of wind blew by, whipping at Jon’s cloak, ruffling at the fur trimmings of their coats, the fur layers they wore, nipping at their cheeks, turning the tip of their noses red. Dany rubbed her hands together to generate some warmth before placing them on her face. 

“Cold?” 

“Just a bit.” The cold unsettled her, having lived her whole life in a warmer climate. It would take some getting used to. 

Unclasping his outer fur cloak, Jon draped it over her shoulders. “Here.” The dark colour contrasted with the paleness of her skin and hair, bringing out the purple of her eyes.  

“Why thank you. How gallant of you Lord Snow.” Dany smirked, tugging his cloak tighter to her body, inhaling the scent of leather and him. She felt so small, small, protected and safe, drowning in his cloak that almost touched the ground. “Won’t  _you_  be cold? This winter is supposed to the coldest in history.” 

“I assure you, I’ll be perfectly fine.” 

Taking a few more steps, Dany squinted her eyes at him dubiously. Stopping in her tracks, she unclasped the cloak and offered one side of it to him. “We should share.” 

“Only if you insist, your Grace.”

“I absolutely insist.” Dany commented with the utmost solemnity before allowing a small grin to break across her lips. 

Jon accepted her offer with a nod. Lifting the cloak off her shoulders, he maneuvered himself so that his front was completely aligned with her back. Draping his cloak back around his shoulders, he pulled the ends close in front of Dany’s chest and fastened the clasp once more, enveloping her in a bear hug from behind, swaying her gently from side to side. “There.”

This playful silliness of this man was something Dany only had peeks of during rare moments when they were together, usually in the comfort of their chambers. She found she quite enjoyed this side of him. His pesky fingers loved to tickle her till laughter and gasps for air brought about tears, which he would then kiss away. Through teary eyes she always glimpsed this look he wore on his face. A wistful little smile and in his eyes a glimmer of something that made her feel all fuzzy in her chest, down to her toes, much like how she felt right now in his arms. 

“How are we supposed to walk like this to where ever it is you wish to take me?” Dany asked very much amused. 

Wordlessly, Jon curled his arms around her waist beneath the cloak and lifted her off the ground. A squeak pushed through her parted lips and out in surprise. Jon lowered her back down and she found herself standing atop his booted feet. Standing like this, they were the same height. Jon lay his chin comfortably on her shoulder.

“We move like so. It’s not too far away anyway.” With a grunt, he began shuffling them forwards through the snow. Dany sniggered as she held onto his arms that were locked firmly about her waist.

A little ways away, Jon took a diversion onto a path that was hidden by dense undergrowth and shrubbery. If one did not know it was there, one would simply miss it. Pushing through the undergrowth, they came to a tunnel, a tunnel of trees. The trees had low lying branches that were bare and interwove like fingers, creating a continuous canopy overhead. Ghost darted ahead of them, into the tunnel and out the opening at the other end, seemingly familiar with the way.

“I think it would be wise if I disembark.” Dany gave Jon’s arms a tap. 

Giving her one last squeeze about her waist, he begrudgingly let go. Unclasping his cloak he released her back into the cold. The cold seeped in so acutely through the gap between the flaps of his cloak as it settled back around him, without the closeness of their bodies, without her curves under his palms. What on earth happened to him, he wondered. How had he gotten so attached to this woman so quickly? The thought of not being in close proximity with her now was daunting, something he did not look forward to. And he never ever thought himself a romantic. Yet with Dany, the compulsion to see her happy, to chase away some of the darkness in her life came almost second nature to him. His allegiance was pledged to her and perhaps along with a part of himself too, he suspected, his heart. It filled him with relief that she didn’t push him away and that he didn’t cross a line into a place she didn’t want him to be in.

Glancing back at him, Dany grabbed at his hand. Her lips curling upwards at the sides, she hooked her pinkie finger around his and pulled him along with her through the tunnel. 

Breaking through the entrance at the other side, Dany found herself standing at the edge of a clearing. Stepping further into it, Dany turned in a slow circle, her eyes taking in her surroundings. Towering oaks and coniferous pines native to the region formed a high wall around the clearing. Throughout the field, where the snow wasn’t as thick, snowdrops with their drooping blossoms bobbed in the wind. Dany imagined during the spring, when the snow was all melted, this was a field of lush green grass, abundant with wild flowers, daffodils, snowdrops, dandelions and the like. It would be a most beautiful sight. In the middle of the field, Ghost was rolling around in the snow. His stark white fur made him almost indistinguishable from the ground, blending into the snow. If not for his ruby red eyes, Dany wouldn’t have spotted him. 

“This place is... rather secluded.”

“That’s the whole point.” Jon said with a laugh, coming to join her. 

There was nothing in sight, just snow. “What do we do here?”

Dropping into a crouch, Jon gathered a fistful of snow in his hand, shaping it, forming it into a ball. “We have fun!” He exclaimed before pelting it at an unsuspecting Dany. Her hands came up to block the impact but she was too late. Dany let out a stunned squawk. The snowball landed in the middle of her chest. Cackling, jon ran away from her, his cloak flapping madly behind him. “Jon Snow! Get back here!” She hollered after his retreating figure. This man had the nerve to hit her!

Sensing it was time to play, Ghost leapt up and ran towards his master, his tail wagging furiously. “You want to play too?” Dany heard Jon ask from a distance and Ghost barked in reply. “Alright.” Jon lobbed a snowball at him. Ghost opened his mouth wide to catch it. But missed. The snowball hit him in the face. Jon’s laughter echoed across the clearing. 

With Jon preoccupied, imitating his earlier movements, crouching, Dany began building her ammunition, clumping and shaping the snow into balls with her hands until she had a small pile. Hefting the snowballs in her arms, Dany marched towards Jon with one sole purpose in mind. She was going to get him back. Choosing her ammunition, she tested its weight in her hand. She observed Jon who conveniently had his back to her busy giving Ghost a belly rub. Good, she thought with a sly smirk. Drawing her arm back, she took a breath and launched the ball. The ball sailed through the air and landed on the back of his head with a thwack.

“Yes!” Dany whooped. That would show him. The sight in front of her was so comical though, her cheer trailed off into full blown laughter. The impact of her hit was so hard that Jon lay, doubled over with his face planted into Ghost’s belly. She bent over, clutching her tummy as her laughter took over. The pile of snowballs in her arms fell to the ground at her feet. 

Flopping onto the ground beside Ghost, Jon smiled. Her infectious laughter was all that Jon could hear. As her laughter tapered off into giggles, Dany made her way to him, offering him a hand to pull him up. Jon looked up at her looking down at him lying in the snow. She was smiling. He was glad. He knew, deep down she was still hurting. His plan to take her on this outing, to this place was for her to enjoy herself. To hopefully, turn the sorrow he knew she still harboured since the first time she was in the snow into something lighter, a chance for her to enjoy the snow properly.

Taking her outstretched hand, Jon made to sit, but thinking otherwise, he gave her arm a yank. With a squeal, Dany tumbled to the ground into his arms, open and ready to catch her. 

“Caught you!” Jon tightened his grip around her, locking her in a cage of his arms. “I never would have pegged you for someone this sneaky. Sneaking up on me and attacking me?” Jon admonished his mischievous queen. 

Dany stuck her tongue out at him. “You started it first!”

“Sorry.” 

“No, you’re not.” 

“I’m not.” Jon laughed with a shrugged. 

Dany pinched his cheeks pulling exclamations of pain from Jon. Sticking her tongue out at him again, she rolled off of him to lie on the ground. She slotted her fingers into the spaces between his. A smile stole across her lips. Out here with just the two of them and Ghost, lying on the ground, looking at the vast open sky above, Dany felt relaxed, content. As if it was just them and the whole wide universe. It reminded her of the simpler times in her life. It reminded her that you didn’t need much to be happy. Sometimes the simple things were enough, such as reading a good book in front of a warm fire, like the dolphins and flying fishes that played in the waves splashing against a boat or finding a good patch of grass to doze on under the sun. 

“Jon?”

“Hmm?”

“After everything is done. After all the battles and fighting.... Could we come back here in the future?” Dany asked watching the fluffy grey clouds float by overhead. 

“I don’t see why not.” Jon gave her fingers a squeeze. If this place still existed then, he thought to himself. No one knew how much destruction this war would bring. He prayed that this little hideout would still be here when they returned from battle. It wasn’t just his anymore, it was Dany’s too. It was _their_ hideout.

“Good.” Dany stated, gently running her thumb over his, back and forth, in soft caresses. 

“In that case, we have to return when the weather is warmer. I think you’d love the flowers here.” Jon placed a hand under his head for better cushioning on the hard ground. “And if we come in the night, we could see the stars in the night sky too, the different constellations across the sky, the milky way, it’s really quite magnificent.” He added pointing at the sky.

“I think I’d love to see that, yes.” This field in the middle of nowhere provided a wonderful place of moratorium from the hectic world outside. “We could hide away from our lives for a bit.” Dany mused. 

“We could.” Jon agreed. 

The pair and their wolf spent the rest of the afternoon lazing about in their field, making snow sculptures and having snowball fights. Their laughter soared freely as they shed their ruler personas for the day and were just Jon and Dany.

When the sun had set well below the horizon, the trio made their way back to Winterfell. As per the nights before this, they headed back to Dany’s chambers. Making sure this time to check that no one was around, they slipped inside. 

In silence, they removed their heavy clothing methodologically, layer by layer, stripping down till they were bare to each other once again. Dark eyes of a wolf gleamed at her under the moonlight. “Let’s get warmed up, shall we?”

“We shall.” Dany drew her lip between her teeth she eyed her wolf, hungrily. They were in for a long night. 

 

* * *

 

Like numerous nights, this position they found themselves in was not new. A tangle of limbs entwined with naught a stitch of cloth to their skin. Their hungry kisses broke apart with the lovers out of breath. The lovers lay panting in silence until Dany spoke. “Are you up for a challenge?”

“Of what sort?”

“Do you think you could make me come without direct stimulation to my clitoris or.... you know...” Dany made a circle with her forefinger and thumb. Her other hand replicated the motion of penetration with two fingers entering the space between the circle created by her other hand. 

Had that ever been done to her before? She didn’t think so. Her eyebrows inched closer together as she lost herself in thought. Thinking back, she tried to recall her past lovers. There were a few of course, over the course of her adult life. They were pretty decent, sometimes they needed her to take charge, which was fine with her. Climax for her usually only came with her clit being touched or in certain rare occasions, deep, hard penetrative thrusts could push her over. 

The gears in Jon’s mind spun away. He liked to think that he was relatively well versed with his queen’s body, though there was still much he wanted to discover. He wanted to know all the spots on her body that made her tremble and scream, to bring her the most pleasure. Her body was a delicacy he would never tire of tasting, a terrain he would never tire of exploring. Without touching the most delicate area of her anatomy would be challenging. 

“I think I’d be up to attempting it.” He declared. 

“Oh really? You would partake in this challenge?” Raising a brow at him, Dany asked. “Seems like an awfully tall feat don’t you think?” Patting at his head, she teased.

“I think I can manage.” He mumbled against her skin as he dotted barely there kisses up the expanse of her torso, her flat stomach, along each rib, charting a path upwards towards a major erogenous zone on her supine body. With a flick of his tongue, he drew a circle around an areola before taking a nipple between his lips, giving it a suckle and a nip with his teeth. Not hard to be painful but still hard enough for a jolt of arousal to shoot through her body. “If I win, what’s my prize?” He murmured around her nipple. Dany’s breath caught in her throat. She rasped a breathy: “We’ll see.” 

Jon hummed, releasing her nipple. We shall see indeed. “Sit up for me, my queen.” 

Casting a curious glance his way, she gingerly pushed herself up to sit. A thrill of excitement churned in the pit of her stomach. They’d only been together for a short period of time but Dany knew that the saying was true. Never judge a book by its cover, never judge the size of Jon Snow’s… manhood by his height. To Dany’s absolute delight, he was a talented lover in bed and an adventurous one to boot. He loved to try new things out with her and on her. Whatever it was he had in mind, she had no doubt it would end with her mind completely blank with bursts of starlight behind her eyelids, body trembling with pleasurable release. 

Dropping a kiss to her head, Jon repositioned himself to sit behind her, essentially cradling her between his legs. Pushing her thick hair to the side, he drew her to him with an arm around her shoulders, urging her to lean back. Chest to back, much like how they were that afternoon but much, much more amorous. Dany couldn’t suppress an involuntary shudder from running up her spine. Skin to skin. The sensation of his firm body, his skin on hers felt almost scorching. Not to mention his length standing at half-mast, prodding her tailbone.

Swallowing nervously, Dany placed her hands on his knees. “What...” Her voice sounded slightly meek to her ears. Licking her suddenly dry lips, she repeated herself hoping her voice didn’t waver: “What would you be doing with me in this position?”

Eager she may be at trying new things with him, sometimes she still hated not knowing what came next. Since she was a girl, she learnt, to give up control to someone else meant exposing yourself to the mercy of that person. A queen doesn’t do that. It made you vulnerable. In the bedroom, she made sure that she always had the upper hand or at least an inkling of where things were going. This position was an unusual one for her, for them. She couldn’t see his face nor he hers. His eyes told her so much, now she couldn’t see them. She trusted Jon but it still felt a bit disarming.

Jon nuzzled his way along the length of her neck with the tip of his nose. Turning her head to face him, he tipped his forehead against hers. He knew this wasn’t something she was used to. She never liked relinquishing control. Peering into her eyes, he hoped that through them, he could convey the message that he would never hurt her, he only wanted to make her feel good. “Do you trust me, my queen?” 

Staring back at him she saw his eyes, earnest and wide. Running the pad of her thumb along his bottom lip, the uncertainty in her chest began to ease. He kissed her finger. A smile stretched across her lips. “I do.”

Jon beamed at her, relieved. Pecking her lips sweetly, he whispered to her: “Then, just relax and let me serve you.”

Dany nodded with a giggle. He wouldn’t hurt her, her honourable, darling, passionate lover. Also, giggles, something she rarely ever allowed herself to express in the past. With Jon, she couldn’t be bothered holding them in. Settling herself comfortably back against his chest, she heaved a contented sigh. “You’d better get to work, Lord Snow.”

“Challenge accepted.” Looking down at the voluptuous body lying prone in his arms, his couldn’t keep his eyes from appreciating Dany’s porcelain skin, the curve of her perky bosom, the rose pink colour of her areolae that matched her cheeks when she blushed, her peaked nipples. His gaze travelled south, over her taut belly, down to the tuft of wispy hair at the apex of her thighs. His mouth watered at the thought of what lay between those thighs. The hard nub that nestled among those curls and lower still, the most exquisite aphrodisiac, her tight cunt dripping with arousal which he craved to taste and lap up as she fell over the edge. Just looking at her awakened the animalistic side of him, the wolf residing in him. 

Caving into the temptation of her, he tucked his face in the crook of her neck. Breathing in deeply, he inhaled her feminine scent. “You don’t know how stunning you are Dany. It’s almost lethal.” Their close proximity allowed his voice to rumble through her body. His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick at the pulse point under his lips. Dany’s head fell to loll on his shoulder giving his suckling kisses freedom to roam her neck. When he reached her collarbone, bringing his lips in to play, he suckled at her flesh, hard enough to bruise. Like a wolf, he loved to lick and bite, marking her as his mate. This possessiveness of his came as quite a surprise when they first laid together. A surprise that turned her on immensely. Dany’s heart pounded away in her chest. In her opinion, he was the lethal one. 

As his lips continued their assault to her jawline, neck, collarbone, the back of his fingers trailed gently along her sides, admiring the silkiness of her skin. His grazing touches tickled like the softest of feathers. Tickled and aroused that was how she felt.

Slowly moving his hands from his side to glide fully across her body, Jon ran a finger down her belly. Reaching her navel, he circled the indentation a few times before dipping in, scratching gently at her belly button with the nail of his index finger. Sparks of electricity jolted through her being, straight down to her core. 

Jon watched on, feeling rather proud of himself as her chest rose and fell deeply, her breaths came out in short pants of air accompanied with quiet gasps. She needed more. 

Abandoning her navel, Jon’s hands found a new destination. Tenderly, cupping her pert breasts in his palms, he loved how they fit in his hands. Perfectly. His middle fingers gently stroking the velvety soft skin of her areolae round and round, occasionally brushing her sensitive, erect nipples but never claiming any captive. Giving her nipples a tweak, he evoked a mewl of pleasure from his lover. “Is this working so far, my queen?” Jon questioned, his nimble tongue traced the shell of her ear before capturing an earlobe in his mouth and nibbling on it. 

Arching her back, Dany pushed her breasts into his palms. He knew exactly what she needed. Jon rolled her nipples between his fingers and pinched them. Dany yelped. “Oh, Jon!” She clenched her thighs together in hopes of alleviating some of the need she felt building. Jon though, had other plans. Hooking his feet around her ankles, he spread her legs open. “I want to see you, Dany.” His voice took on a husky quality, his breath tickling her ear. 

Obscenely spread open like this, Dany felt as if she was being on display for her lover’s eyes to feast on. The cool air from the room hit the front of her body, coaxing her nipples to harden further, standing at attention, the moisture between her folds, cooling, her clit peeked out of its hood ready for its much needed stimulation. The heat radiating from the lithe body behind her, Jon’s dexterous fingers plucking at her nipples, his hands occasionally kneading at her breasts, his wet, hot nimble flesh laving at her neck, the rush of arousal brought a flush racing through her body felt like a fire roaring through her blood stream. Hot and cold, the bombardment of sensations felt both delicious and torturous at the same time. Her fingers on his knees clenched and flexed, grabbing at his kneecaps. A low moan travelled up her throat. The multiple assault from his lips, hands and fingers were lighting up her nerve endings, her body was coming alive. He hadn’t even touched her down there or even, all that much and she was already soaping wet. Gosh, he was really doing it! It felt as if there was a corkscrew in the pit of her belly, and his ministrations were winding it tighter and tighter. Whimpering, Dany’s body twitched, her hips pushed off the bed subconsciously, squirming, seeking for something, anything to ease her need down there.

He could smell her. The heady musky, earthy scent of her was driving him crazy. Shifting his eyes downward, pass her arched body, he could see the downy hair covering his favourite part of her glistening under the candlelight with the evidence of his ministrations. Almost instantly, the blood from his body began to congregate between his legs. His length was growing harder by the second. Jon hummed, pleased at her reactions. He had to up his game. “What do you need, my queen?” Leaving her breasts, he slid his hands down her body, agonizingly slow. Down, down, down, closer and closer to where she needed him most, stopping just at the apex of her thighs. Letting out a frustrated groan, Dany dug her nails into his muscular thighs. Chuckling heartily at her plight, Jon stated smugly, running his fingers teasingly along her mons pubis, along the line of wispy curls under his fingers repeatedly: “If you ask me nicely, just maybe I’ll forfeit the challenge and give it to you.”  

Snarling like the dragon that she was, she yanked his head down to her, seizing his lips in a bruising kiss. Plundering his mouth with her tongue, battling with him for dominance, tasting him. She loved the taste of him. She couldn’t get enough of this cocky bastard. Punishing him for teasing her, she sunk her teeth into his bottom lip. “Ow!” Jon whined, his lip caught between her teeth as their lips parted. Dany held on for several moments before letting his lip go and turning her head away from him. That would teach him to be smug. Queens don’t beg. No matter how desperate she was for her lover to fuck the living daylights out of her. 

Rubbing at his stung lip, Jon marvelled at her features, with her scrunched up nose, puffed out cheeks and her kiss swollen pouty rosebud lips, lips that still glistened with their combined spittle, his insides did a flip flop. Even when cross, she was so endearing. He hoped they’d survive whatever that came their way because wanted the time, the opportunity to look forward to each new day with her, for the chance to uncover each side, each quirk to the endless enigma that was Daenerys Targaryen, not just as a queen but as a woman, as his lover. 

Trying to catch her eye, Jon propped a finger under her chin in attempts to turn her face to him. Dany harrumphed and turned away from him once more. Stroking a hand through her long silver curls that lay draped over her shoulder, Jon kissed her cheek. 

“Please be patient. This challenge isn’t over yet.”

Huffing, Dany tilted her head to face him. Her pout suddenly growing into a grin, her eyes shone with mischief and mirth. Reaching behind her, she gave his hard cock a squeeze before scooting back further into his embrace, her bottom rubbing his length as she moved. “Then, would you please move a little faster?” She could play his game too. 

Resting his head on the back of Dany’s neck, Jon groaned through gritted teeth. Time to up his game. Placing a lingering kiss to her neck, he dove his fingers into the curls nested between her parted legs, twirling them playfully around his digits, he uttered: “I’m going to tell you a story.”

“Are you serious?” Dany exclaimed, slapping his muscular thigh feeling rather annoyed. “Now?”

He grunted with a wince. This woman and her fiery temper. Shaking his head amusedly at her, he informed her: “It’s a story about how I wish to make you come.” He tracked his knuckles teasingly, down and back up her inner right thigh. Close enough to her weeping core but still not nearly close enough. “If I could touch you fully that is.”

Moving his fingers to hover over her cunt, they came in contact with her slippery juices caught in her hair. His fingers came away coated in her. “You are so wet already. I am dying to taste you, Dany.” He practically growled. Lifting his fingers to his lips, all the while making sure to keep his eyes locked onto hers, Jon wrapped his lips around them, slowly sucking at them. Just as he remembered from their nights in bed, she tasted divine. He let out an indulgent groan. Dany keened, watching transfixed as his fingers disappeared into his mouth. Watching his tongue licking and lapping up close was so tantalizing, she could almost feel him with his head buried between her legs again. 

“You taste so good.” Her eyes tracked his wet fingers as they slipped out of his mouth. That corkscrew in her belly, tightened once more. “If not for this challenge, I’d eat you up directly from your cunt.” His smouldering lustful eyes seemed to stare straight into the depths of her. Eyes that showed her the want he had for her. It stoked the heat in the pit of her stomach into an inferno. “I’d plunge my tongue into your tight cunt, twisting it the way that you love, thrusting in and out until your thighs clamp tight around my head.”

Dany’s eyes slipped shut without her permission, her mind automatically conjuring up the image of him and his sinful tongue moving between her nether folds. Having laid with him numerous times now, the image of him brought about the sensations, the sensations of him pushing her towards a mind-blowing orgasm. 

“When you start to tremble, I’ll know you’re close. I’ll focus on your throbbing clit. Batting at it with my tongue.“ If she weren’t already seated, her knees would have buckled under her. He really hadn’t touched her much, how was this man so talented? His husky voice, his hot breath rasping by her ear, his rock hard length at her back. It was all too much. She could feel a rapture coming on the horizon, approaching fast. “Closer and closer to the edge you’ll get.”

The atmosphere in the room grew heavy, heightened with sexual tension, the air between the two lovers sparked with carnal want. “What else.... would you do to me, Jon?” She gasped against his neck. 

Fingers tapping rhythmically at her waist, Jon gave voice to his thoughts: “Well.... now that you’re so close to the edge, I wouldn’t have to do much other then... move on to that move that I know drives you insane.” Dany couldn’t resist a strained moan. She remembered that move so vividly, just from that very morning when he had woken her up. The aforementioned move involved a lot of fondling on her intimate flesh with his lips and some teeth. Dany’s core wept with desire.

Sweat began to bead on her forehead, along her hairline. The quickening of her breathing told Jon she was close. Just a little bit more. Hmm.... maybe? Experimentally, Jon dug his nails into the flesh of her inner thighs, drawing a beeline from mid thigh straight to her core, replicating the pain from his imaginary bite to her clit. It wasn’t the same thing of course, but a little pain mixed with pleasure was just the way she liked it. 

He startled as a sharp shout of pleasure resounded in his ears. Dany snapped. Her mouth fell open as she shook in his arms. Her white knuckled hands clutched at his arms so hard, he knew he would spot bruises come morning. Holding onto her, he watched her flushed body wither in pleasure, arching beautifully, taut as a bowstring. He had done it. Dotting sweet pecks to her sweaty brow, Jon beamed. A combination of pain with pleasure always drove her wild. Speaking quietly by her ear, he finished his tale. “When you’re finally coming with your legs locked around my shoulders, I’d lap you up as you fell down from your high.”

Her core pulsed as wetness gushed out, trickling down her thighs. The smell of sex wafted through the air. “And then, with the taste of you still on my lips,” Jon ran a finger along Dany’s bottom lip. She looked up at him through blurry eyes, her body twitching as she drifted down from her high. “I’d share the taste that I’ve come to love so much with you.” Their noses bumped as their lips met anew, tongues tangling in a languid dance of passion, swallowing her silent pants. Upon his tongue lingered a hint of saltiness, a slight bitter earthiness. A trace of herself from when he sucked her off his fingers, Dany realized through her hazy mind. Who knew the mind was such a powerful sex organ? Through words and minimal touch, in fact no touch to her clitoris at all, she had reached an orgasm that numbed her mind. He had won the challenge.

As she gradually glided back down to earth, Dany found that Jon had shifted her so that her were legs flung across his thighs, cradling her fully in his arms, one arm around her waist and the other sweeping leisurely up and down her back. Blinking up at him she found him already looking down at her with that wistful look to his eye and a small smile on his lips. She liked to think that it was her look, a look he reserved for her only. She could tell that he cared for her. Could it be love? Perhaps. Did she feel the same, she pondered. Her heart told her, yes. It should scare her. Falling for this man meant potentially placing herself in a compromising situation. She should at least try to distance herself, not give in to this need to be with him. But alas, she couldn’t. After all, this man had given her back something she thought had been lost to her for good.

Love. 

Smiling lazily at him, she took her time taking in his features. In the darkness of her chambers, the candlelight seemed to dance in his eyes and shrouded his face in haphazard shadow. For some reason, looking at him like this always felt so familiar, like she’d seen this exact image of him looking down at her a million times before, a dream lover whose face had always been hidden from her, under the cover of shadow. Now, after so long with only a shadow of a man to keep her company when nights got particularly dreary, she finally had a face to put to her dreams. Her heart told her that it was him. Her dream lover was real. A good-looking man whose arms now held her close, whose presence kept the night terrors at bay, kept her safe when she was most vulnerable. This white wolf of the North whom she had come to care for dearly was someone she had waited her whole life for without even knowing. “Hello, dream lover.” 

That smile on his face only grew, crinkling at the corners of his dark soulful eyes. “Hello there, my queen.”

Exhaling shakily, Dany pushed herself to kneel gingerly, facing him on wobbly legs. She rested her hands on his shoulder as she straddled his thighs. She sat herself down fully on his lap, winding her legs around his waist. Dany heard his breath hitch as her wet cunt bumped against his firm aching cock. Instinctively, Jon arms came to drape around her hips, hands cupping the supple cheeks of her derrière in each palm.

“I suppose you want your prize now?” Her eyes twinkled provocatively at him. “A prize that would make both of us very happy, I believe.” She held his eyes as she reached between them to press the engorged head of his cock into her warm, wet folds. Rotating her hips, she coated him with her. Jon groaned. The feel of her heat was unbearable. His eyes met hers in a questioning, pleading gaze, asking her permission to take her. Dany’s heart melted. He really was a gentleman, a man who respected her and treated her well. How could she possibly not fall for him? Kissing him lovingly, she lowered herself onto him, feeling him slide into her. They fit each other perfectly and this time was no different. The lovers moaned as they became one, inch by inch to the hilt, their eyes closing at the sensation of blissful completion. Twining her arms around his neck, she tangled her fingers in his wild raven curls, angling his head up to her. For a few moments, their lips fused and parted reverently, peck after peck giving her time to adjust around him.  

Being here connected like this, arms around each other, their bodies joined in a way where neither knew where the other began and ended wasn’t just a meeting of bodies, it was also an intimate meeting of souls. Being like this felt the most natural thing to do, as if they’d done it a million times. 

A muffled gasp as if in pain emanated from Jon’s lips as he buried his face into Dany’s chest. Biting his bottom lip, Jon resisted the urge to start thrusting deep into her. He didn’t have to wait much longer though. After an intense orgasm that left her folds slick and completely relaxed, it didn’t take too long before she was ready. Rolling her hips slowly, she sighed, savouring the feel of him inside her. His length stretched her, filled her so fully. The friction was unbearably delicious, rousing her need for him, the need to feel him moving inside her.

Rising on her knees, Dany allowed Jon’s length to slide out with only the tip remaining in her before sinking back down, setting a steady pace to start them off, adding a swivel of her hips to the mix as his cock plunged deep into her. A scream tumbled out of her mouth at the feeling of him. She felt him everywhere. His arms moving up and down her back, the friction of his roughened scars against her tender skin, his sweat slicked chest rubbing her pebble hard nipples and in this position, she felt him moving delectably deep within her core. Her name sounded like a prayer, a babbled mantra as she moved above him.

The extra swivelling of her hips was driving Jon crazy. This woman was amazing. Turning his gaze to where their bodies met, he was lost. It was a most erotic sight. Each slide into and out of her cunt drew out her moisture along his shaft. The view above wasn’t bad either. The sight of his queen with her eyes shut, her head thrown back as her pants met his ears was the biggest turn on a man could be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of, knowing that he brought her this pleasure. Jon couldn’t help thrusting up to meet each of her downward plunges.

Their dance began to falter, losing its steady rhythm as their needs escalated. With each pant and groan tumbling out of their mouths, their bodies called out for more. They needed more. Jon fell back to recline fully on her bed, pulling Dany down with him, changing the position of his cock in the process. Dany gasped. His thrusts felt so much deeper now, his cock rubbing against the front of her vagina, perfectly stimulating that spot within her that made her quiver in ecstasy. Planting her hands on either side of his head for support, she increased their pace. His pelvis met her clit with each hard thrust of his hips, spurring her closer to that release. 

Feeling her walls beginning to flutter around him, Jon latched his lips around a nipple of her breasts that were swaying alluringly in front of his face. The scratch of his stubble provided the pain, accompanied with the pleasure from his cock within, that did the trick. With a shout, Dany clawed her fingers into the sheets under her hand as stars erupted behind her eyelids and her mind went blank once again. Forcing himself to hold back a little while more, he watched as her lips formed a beautiful “o” in a muted shout. She was truly a goddess. As she collapsed forwards onto him, Jon finally let himself go. Clutching her to him tightly, he bent his knees, planting his feet on the bed and pounded into her rapidly. With one, two, three deep thrusts and a drawn out “Fuck!”, he too plummeted off the edge after her, getting that long sought after release. His cock pulsed inside her as he came, filling her with his seed. 

This. This was what ecstasy felt like, Dany concluded, completely boneless and sated in the arms of her lover. She couldn’t move her limbs at all. They were pleasantly heavy, sprawled on the pillows by Jon’s head and her legs spread wide by his sides. He was softening inside her but neither of them wanted to move. Their hearts beat away within their chests, as they breathed in sync, rising and falling, up and down as one.

“That was the most wonderful prize I have ever received.” Jon said, smacking his lips. “Thank you, my love.” 

“You’re very welcome. You’re the first to succeed after all.” Dany praised her lover: “You, Jon Snow are a very skilled.”  

Jon laughed, jostling his snoozing queen. Kissing her head, he preened: “I do know some things.” 

“Mhmm... You do.” Dany hummed, kissing his neck, she nodded drowsily, snuggling into his embrace. Gently pulling out of her with a wince, Jon held her to him as they surrendered to the lure of slumber, wishing for more nights such as this. Wishing for nights where neither of them had to feel lonely ever again and for mornings to be spent waking up together.

**Author's Note:**

> Second attempt at writing smut eeee. I have to say it wasn't as easy as the first. Like Jon, I too gave myself a challenge, working with positions that I wasn't familiar with hehe. Do tell me if you guys liked it! Thanks so much for reading! And Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
